The Emerson Files
by MissToastie
Summary: Mini ficlet series about the adventures of Jane, Maura, and their 3 year old daughter Emerson. - HIATUS -
1. Cowgirl Em

**If anyone follows me on Tumblr (sashaalexanderisalesbianatheart) then you've probably read this. **  
**I've decided to create a 'mini series' of Married Rizzles with a 3 year old daughter named Emerson. **  
**Cute, fluffy, feels all along the way. **  
**I have permission from my friend to use the photo of her daughter for 'my' Emerson :).**

**Some words have been modified to suit a 3 year old ;) **  
_- MT x_

* * *

"Reach for tha sky!" Emerson Isles-Rizzoli appeared in the kitchen wearing her Toy Story cowboy hat.

"Better do as she says, babe." Maura nudged her wife and the pair stretched their hands up in the air.

"I'm takin you and the durtle hostage too." Emerson declared in a loud voice.

"Now sweetie, we've been over this many times, Bass is a Tortoise." Maura calmly spoke.

"Not allowed ta talk mommy we're playing!" Emerson stomped her foot on the ground.

"Yeah Maur, we're playing." Jane smirked.

Emerson placed her two hands together and folded her fingers to make a pretend gun like Jane had showed her. "Don't make me use my wep-pin mommy!"

"She's got a gun, Maur, this is serious." Jane played along. "What can we do, Em?"

"That's cowgirl Em to you Mama," Emerson walked closer to Jane. "Now with your hands on your head, both mommy and mama need to walk to the couch and sit quietly."

Jane and Maura placed their hands on their heads and walked to the couch, doing as their child had said.

Jo Friday sat with a bright pink bow on her collar, Bass was there with his head hiding in the shell, and Emerson's pet tortoise Jessie sat on the coffee table.

"Now you can't talk unless I ask you to speak okay mommy and mama?" Emerson watched as her parents nodded. "Now, you're under interrograting, Mama do you know anything about my favourite Toy Story juice cup breaking?"

"I'm sorry Em, I really don't have any idea." Jane shook her head, silently cheering how smart her three year old was for remembering how to "interrograte" suspects.

"Where were you on the night of the 15th?" Emerson placed her hands on her hips and stared Jane down.

Jane thought for a moment.

"I was at work."

"Can anybody veryfly that mama?" Emerson continued to stare at her brunette mother.

"Uncle Frost and Uncle Korsak can, they were with me all night! I swear!" Jane pretended to hesitate.

"What about you mommy?"

"Yes, Emerson?" Maura had sat trying to hold in laughter.

"Where were you on the 15th when my Toy Story glass broke?" The curly haired blonde toddler pouted and crossed her eyebrows.

"I was at home." Came Maura's innocent reply.

"Who can veryfly that?"

"You were home, but you were in bed." Maura wanted to poke her wife in the side as she could see her laughing.

"Mommy, did you break my glass?" Emerson moved and stood in front of the doctor.

"Absolutely not!" Maura shook her head as she finished speaking.

"Mama," Emerson turned to Jane. "Can you tell me why Mommy is breaking out in hibes?"

"Cause your Mommy lied, Cowgirl Em!" Jane fell to the side and started laughing.

Maura giggled and moved her hands to her neck and massaged the tight area.

"I sentence you to 3 lifes mommy!" Emerson walked over and placed her hands on Maura's knees. "You owe me a new toy story glass!"


	2. What a Wiggly Wonder she is

**Thank you for those who reviewed, favourited, and followed x.**

**I love Emerson :3.**

**- MT. **

* * *

"Mama!" Emerson ran up to Jane and signaled to be picked up. "I mished you."

"I missed you too my baby girl," Jane always did when she was at work and Em was at preschool. Jane snuggled into the toddler and carried her to the car. "How was school?"

"We played with play dough and blocks and Mrs Carter read us a story but I didn't like it." The blonde tot frowned.

"What was wrong with the story?" Jane finished buckling her daughter in her car seat. "Was it about clowns?"

"No Mama, it wasn't a scawy story, it was just diffent."

Jane shut the back door and hopped in the front and the pair drove to their home both singing along with The Wiggles.

"Toot, toot, chugga, chugga big red car," She was once known as the badass Homicide Detective to everyone, it was always the front she put up. But now? Now the Detective had no problem jamming to The Wiggles with one of her favourite girls. She even danced at traffic lights. "We'll travel near, and we'll travel faaaar."

"Mama it's a blue car! Toot toot chugga chugga big _BLUE_ car." Emerson shouted loudly as she danced and 'corrected' the lyrics.

"Emerson's in the back seat, of the big blue car!" Jane watched with pride as her daughter giggled in the back seat.

The traffic lights signaled red and the cars came to a stop with perfect timing.

"Take it Em!" Jane leaned on the steering wheel and pretended to sleep.

"Mama is fast asleep! She's having a little rest, we better wake her up so let's all call out," Emerson paused to take a deep breath. "WAKE UP MAMA!"

Jane sprung 'awake' and the traffic began to move once again. She loved when their songs timed with traffic.

"Mommy is eating, she's got so much food, she's eating apples and oranges, and fruit salad too!" The mother and daughter duo continued their duet. They changed the lyrics to suit their family life.

They pulled up at their home, Jane let Emerson out and they danced their way to the door.

"Hot potato, hot potato, hot potato!" Em shook her little hips and moved her fists to bump one another and danced as she entered the door. "Hot potato, potato, potato, potato!"

"Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti!" Maura greeted her daughter and her wife with dancing her fingers up and down in the air.

"Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti!" The brunette joined her wife and copied the same actions, both mothers twisted their hips as they did the dance moves. Emerson laughed hysterically as she watched her mother's dance together.

"Mash banana, mash banana!" The trio 'mashed' their hands together. "Mashed banana, mashed banana, banana, banana, banana!"

"YAY!" Em jumped up and down before running over to Maura. "Hi Mommy, I mished you!"

"I missed you too Princess," Maura wrapped her arms around Emerson. "How was school?"

"Mrs Carter read a diffent book and it made Taylor be nasty to me," Em frowned and laid her head on her mommy's shoulder. "She said I wasn't her friend cause I not got a daddy."

Jane and Maura looked to one another. They knew this day would come one day but they didn't think it would be this soon. Maura grabbed her daughter and they made their way to the lounge room.

"Why I gots two mom's and no dads?"

"Cause sometimes Em, when people fall in love it's not always a boy and a girl, sometimes it's a girl and a girl, and a boy and a boy." Jane looked to her wife for encouragement.

"And your Mama and I, we fell in love. We then decided we wanted to be parents, and we were blessed to have you."

"So some mommy's love mommy's and some daddy's love daddy's?" The three year old questioned her mother's.

"And some Mommy's love Daddy's." Maura tilted her head to the side. "Actually sometimes, a lot often these days a lot of mommy's and daddy's are just single parents."

"It doesn't make you any different though Em, you've got two people who love you SO much." Jane cut her wife off before she began one of her well known rants.

"I don't need a daddy, I gots a mommy and a mama instead." Emerson lunged forward and wrapped her arms around both her parents.

The Doctor looked to her wife and mouthed 'I love you'. She smiled as she watched the Detective mouth 'I love you too'.

They really are the perfect family.


	3. Poor Bass!

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Maura turned around in time for her daughter to clutch on to her legs.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"We gotsta big problem Mommy." Emerson folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "Bass Isles-Rizzoli is in biiiiiiiiiiig trouble."

"Oh no," The blonde picked Emerson up and sat her on the counter top. "What did Bass do?"

"Bass knocked over the vase in the hallway."

"Are you telling Mommy the truth?"

"Yes Mommy, I don't get hibes like you do." Em pointed to her moms chest. "But I promise I am telling the truth."

"Okay sweetie," Maura placed the toddler on her right hip."Did you actually see Bass break the vase?"

"Ummmmm, nope!" The tiny tot shook her head, strawberry blonde curls flying about. "I think we need to get Bass and interrograte him."

"But Mom's at work, how are we going to do it without her?"

"I am the daughter of a detective, I got this mommy." Emerson ran off into her bedroom and ran back out - holding her 'fake' police badge. "Let's get Bass, Mommy!"

"Where could he be?" The doctor asked in a concerned tone; play time with her daughter was always the best, Miss Emerson was full of character.

"I am going to use my detective skills!" Emerson and Maura walked into every bedroom upstairs, they looked under Emerson's bed, and then next to her toy box, they even searched her closet in case 'Bass had learnt to open and close doors without them knowing'. The mother and daughter duo were about to enter the family bathroom until they heard a small thud downstairs. "I think Bass is in the kitchen, Mommy!"

The Medical Examiner followed her 3 year old downstairs, letting out a small laugh as she saw the clock and knew that 3:30 pm was always Bass's snack time - her tortoise had ran on the same routine for many years.

"Stop right there Bass! I am Junior Detective Isles-Rizzoli, and you are wanted at the station for interrograting!" Em ran over to the tortoise, showed him her badge and made a worthy attempt at moving the reptile to the lounge room. "Mommy, Bass is heavy."

"I think we might just have to interrogate him in the kitchen sweetie."

"I'm doing the talking though," Em got down on her stomach and lay flat so that she were level with Bass. "Bass, where were you on the night of the tenth?" Bass didn't move an inch. "Oh, not going to talk are ya?"

Out the corner of Maura's eye she saw Jo Friday enter the kitchen behind her daughter. She looked as the four legged furry family member has a flower caught in her tail. She smiled to herself as she remembered telling her daughter to stop chasing Jo Friday around the house earlier that morning.

"Emmy, baby,"

"Yes mommy?" Em responded with an innocent look on her face.

"I think we need to have a bit of a talk, don't you?" The older blonde kept her eyes on her daughter as she walked over to pick Jo Friday up and removed the flower from Jo's tail.

"Uhhhh ohhhh."

"Emerson Cailin, go park your bottom on the lounge and I will be with you shortly."

Jane entered the house in time to see her daughter walking and plopping on the couch with a sad look on her face.

"What'd she do?" The detective questioned.

"Wait and see." Maura kissed her wife and the two of them went and sat in the lounge room, Jane next to Emerson, and Maura on the coffee table in front of the two she loved the most.

"What'd you do Em?"

"I got busted Mama." Em's bottom lip dropped out as she dramatically sighed.

"She tried to frame Bass for breaking that lovely vase your mother bought us," Maura leaned forward and caught her daughter's attention. "But let me put this theory to you,

You were chasing Jo around, even though I had asked you to stop, Jo ran into the table and the vase dropped on the floor. I was unable to hear the smash of the vase as I was out the front collecting the mail, so you very quickly decided to blame Bass."

"You'd make a very good detective, Mommy." Emerson beamed proudly at her mother.

"So why did you lie to mommy?" Jane inquired.

"I didn't, she asked me if I broke the vase, and I said no, which I didn't, Jo did."

Jane couldn't help but laugh as she bundled her daughter into her arms and began to tickle her.

If her family wasn't the best thing to come home to - then she didn't know what was.


End file.
